He's the Noblesse
by iamAdisco
Summary: Summary: SHIELD had, under Howard Stark, found an interesting coffin in an abandoned warehouse. The body inside wasn't dead, and the seemingly teenage occupier seemed to be sleeping. But he didn't age, and the scientists couldn't find anything out. After the Ultron fiasco, Fury brings the team to see if they know something. Crossover with Noblesse, AU
1. Chapter 1

_**"He's the Noblesse."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or Noblesse, obviously.**

 ** _Summary: SHIELD had, under Howard Stark, found an interesting coffin in an abandoned warehouse. The body inside wasn't dead, and the seemingly teenage occupier seemed to be sleeping. But he didn't age, and the scientists couldn't find anything out. After the Ultron fiasco, Fury brings the team to see if they know something. After all, an alien god, a super soldier, two geniuses, and two master assassins ought to know something, right?_** ** _No Union, heavily AU._**

 **AN: This is another crazy idea I had for a Noblesse crossover. And since Noblesse still isn't a category, this is posted solely under the Avengers. This will obviously be canon divergence, and I'll give the characters some powers you don't find in the movies/manhwa. Also, the Noblesse's backstory is still relatively unknown, so I've made my own. Hope you enjoy!  
**

 **PS: Hawkeye doesn't have a family. That was totally random and unnecessary. Oh, and a lot of swearing.**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

§ Laboratory, hidden SHIELD location §

The assembly of individuals with catastrophic powers and conflicting personalities known as the Avengers were currently very confused. Fury had summoned the whole team, which generally meant that a madman or woman, robot, or alien, hellbent on either the destruction of Earth or conquering it. Therefore, it was a surprise when the whole team showed up in their respective "battle-gear" that their temporary boss ordered them to follow him down to one of SHIELD's labs. They'd had sent him confused looks, but complied easily enough, though the Captain had seemed to protest a little, before calming down.

Fury frowned. Ever since the episode with HYDRA, the Captain had seemed to become more vocal, and rarely complied with an order without a grudge. He'd thought that with Rogers' reputation, he'd forgive him after a while, and be back to his slightly suspicious, but highly obedient self. But contrary to his assumption, Rogers was proving to be even more suspicious, more vocal and slightly rebellious. He'd even disregarded direct orders from him on a couple of occasions, and the only reason Fury wasn't making a big deal out of it was because it would ultimately drive the Captain further away from SHIELD, and ultimately SHIELD would lose the Avengers. Even though dysfunctional, the Avengers were very good friends, and they saw the Captain as their leader. Fury was sure that even his Agents would follow their team.

Shaking himself out of his reverie, the Director stopped walking, the Avengers halting behind him. They were standing in the middle of nowhere, in an all white labratory which smelled of disinfectant. Around them people were bustling around, not really paying attention to the Avengers. An awkward silence wrapped around them, before Stark predictably stepped forward.

"So... what's happening? Why did you stop walking? And why are we standing in front of a wall, or is that not really a wall? Why are you smirki-" Tony's rant was cut off as the platform that they were standing on suddenly began dropping at an alarming velocity. The Avengers all scrambled for their waepons, surprised. Banner even seemed to get a rather greenish tint, before they settled down and glared at Fury, finally noticing the smirk on his face. Their sudden descent into darkness slowed, and soon the Avengers found themselves in a brightly lit white lab corridor. Fury casually stepped down from the platform, and purposely walked towards a door and opened it before entering. The Avengers followed warily, halting to a stop once again. Tony made a choking noise.

" _A coffin?!_ You dragged our collective asses here for a _coffin?!"_ Fury smirked, before moving towards the coffin. Tony continued on.

"Granted, it's a nice coffin, and that cross looks to be of pure gold. Not my choice of burial, of course, I would like to be cremated, but really what the hell are we doing staring at a freaking coffin?" Fury shot a mild glare towards the billionaire, stopping him from making further racket. The Director sent a cursory look over the rest of the team. Banner, Barton and Romanova were looking at the coffin curiously, but with a fair bit skepticism. On the other hand, Thor looked like he was trying to remember something. Rogers, however, had gone completely still as soon as he'd entered the lab room. But it didn't seem like he recognized the coffin. Maybe he was having a flash back. He'd have to have buried some of his friends during the War after all.

"Gentlemen, and, lady. The reason you're here is because we're trying to solve a 70 year old riddle. You see, this coffin was found in an empty field on a remote island near the Bermuda Triangle by Howard Stark on his crusade to find the Captain. Of course, he got curious, and decided to investigate. Imagine his surprise when he found that the coffin was, indeed, paused, letting the information sink in before he plowed on.

"But the occupier didn't seem to be dead, in fact he seemed to be sleeping. Which is all he's done for the past 70 years. We know nothing of who, what, or why he is. He hasn't aged, and his body hasn't needed assistance as normal body would've. And we cant experiment on him, since a force field om some sort protects him should we try." Silence enveloped the gathering as they seemed to ponder the mystery of the coffin.

"But still, why are _we_ here? If my father couldn't find out who he was, or wake him up, what makes you think we could? For all we kn-" Tony was cut off once again as Thor made a noise of understanding and clapped his hands. Everyone in the room turned towards him, and Tony sent him an irritated glare. Thor's eyes were sparkling, quite literally, in anxious excitement. Rogers seemed to be clenching his fists.

"Director! I believe I may know of whom you are referring to! If you would be as to kind to open the...coffin, yes?" Fury sent a smug look towards the coffin on table. The Avengers moved closer to the coffin, presumably so they could get a better look. Fury noticed that Rogers was sweating, and seemed to be in pain. He opened the coffin. The sight that greeted them was, thankfully a pleasant one. The occupier was quite beautiful, with aristocratic features, a slim body which was swathed in expensive looking clothes. He had an earring which had a cross dangling down on his shoulder. His hair was parted asymmetrically, with a fringe covering his forehead. Fury sent a questioning glance towards Thor, who was looking at the teenager with a look of reverence on his face. The proud God then surprised them by kneeling in front of the coffin. Though he was impatiently waiting for the man to hurry up and finish his...prayers, Fury let the man be. He wouldn't want an offended god after his head. Finally Thor rose, and Tony immediately launched a barrage of questions on the god.

"Please tell me Sleeping Beauty in the coffin doesn't need a kiss to wake up. Who is he, anyway?" Thor, quite used to Tony's impudence, launched into an explanation with a huge smile.

"Well, you see, before humans inhabited the Earth, there was a race of beautiful, powerful creatures who inhabited the Earth. They were small in numbers, and kept mostly to themselves. They had powers no one in the Nine Realms could stand against. Their weapons, the most beautiful and deadly in the Universes. Should they have wished it, they could have ruled the Universes. But they were peaceful, and seemed to see their powers as a necessity, not as a sign of superiority. When the humans developed, they were curious. After all, thousands of years of solitude does that. And considering that they outlive even us Asgardians by eons, it isn't hard to imagine that they had indeed lived as long." Thor paused, letting the team absorb the information. Fury made an impatient motion for him continue, obviously captivated by story. A race older that humans? Who weren't aliens?

"Anyway, they saw the struggles humans went through, and helped them in their time of need. After a while, humans sought out their presence for various reasons. And they were only happy to help. It wasn't in their nature to deny something that could be done with a snap of their finger. Seeing their kind and noble nature, humans decided to call the race as a whole as Nobles. At first they were puzzled, but they soon accepted it. But human nature wasn't known to them then. Soon, jealousy brewed between the humans, and they seemed to be wanting to one-up each other all the time in order to gather the favor of Nobles. Seeing this, the Nobles became weary, and decided that they had helped enough. They separated themselves from the humans. And soon enough, humans forgot that they ever existed."

Thor took a deep breath. Fury made another noise of impatience.

"And? Where does this boy come in?" Thor seemed surprised by the Director's question before he burst out laughing. Rogers flinched, which went unnoticed by the team. Thor seemed to gather his bearings, though he still looked amused.

"He is hardly a boy, Director. In fact, he must be one of the oldest living being in the Realms. See, the Nobles were very structured. They had clans, and the most powerful and most noble would be chosen as clan leader, and given the weapon of the clan. Millions of years ago, the Original clan leaders chose their Lord. She was the most of them, and the most honorable of them. But they feared that their Heirs may not take to power well, and they instated an overseer. One who would protect the Nobels from themselves. They searched long and hard, but finally found him in an abandoned castle, looking out of the window without a care in the world. It is said that several of the Clan leaders fainted, such was the force of his aura. But the Lord, luckily, was strong enough to talk to him. He accepted the offer. " Thor paused.

"The Clan leaders, eager to get to know him, made an item which restricted his powers so that those weaker could be in his presence." The God of Thunder took a deep breath.

"That item is that earring he's wearing." Gasps escaped the Avengers, and they seemed even more amazed.

"No way, he can't be that old!" Tony exclaimed. Thor rolled his eyes.

"You are wrong for once, Anthony. He's the Noblesse."

The instant the words left his mouth, something bizarre happened. The Captain, who'd until then remained unnoticed by the rest of the team, began screaming. It was a torturous sound, and the superheroes winced. Something oddly black and purple colored seemed to be attacking the war hero. When the team tried to near him and help, they were blown several feet. Finally one last tortured scream escaped the captain before he was enveloped in a...blood red tornado?

"Fucking hell!" exclaimed Hawk-eye, summarizing everyone's thoughts quite effectively.

The room shook with the force, and several lights fell down. Thor swung his hammer, creating a force-field that shielded the rest of the team from the falling debris, which disappeared once it came in contact with the shield. Tony shot him a surprised look.

"I didn't know you could do that." the genius exclaimed. Thor shrugged, smiling roguishly.

"I am a thousand year old demigod from another planet. There are many things you don't know about me." the Thunderer replied dryly, before turning to look at the raging inferno, which was, thankfully, dissipating. Banner, who was clearly strained, asked Thor the question on every one's mind.

"What the fuck is happening?" Even Natasha looked taken aback by the scientist slash part time giant green rage monsters' casual swearing . Tony whistled in appreciation. Banner sent them all an irritated look, and his eyes flashed dangerously. Thor thankfully got his act together.

"Ah, well. I can only guess at this point. According to legend, the Noblesse was able to conjure such storms called "blood fields" easily. I am not sure of it's properties and uses, though. The Noblesse's power is vast, after all. And last we were in contact with the Nobles was about 15 000 years ago, My grandfather, Bor, led the caravan from Asgard to the hidden home of Nobles. All of his companions are dead now, except my father. He was a child back then, and beyond the origins of the Nobles, does not know much. Even Heimdall does not know much, as they have always been hidden from his Sight. Maybe the Captain knows. We will just have to wait." The thunderer said solemnly. Fury, who'd until then been relatively quiet, cleared his throat, bringing the attention to himself. The eye patched man seemed to be quite at ease, standing near a tornado and all. Fury raised his eye-brows minutely at Thor.

"You've give us quite a story, Thor. Whether or not that is true, remains to be seen. However, what do you think of the Noblesse? Would he be reliable?" At this, a tiny smirk bloomed on the blond god's face.

"If you are asking if you can control him, the answer is no. The Noblesse is The Guardian. He is, as you humans say, judge, jury, and executor. And no one can take that authority from him, as it exceeds planetary, and even dimensional bonds. The Noblesse is sort of the last resort. And the Noblesse only acts when he is truly needed. If all fails, including us, you can rely on him to save your planet. And he will certainly not harm any innocents, in fact, he will go out of his way to help those in need. That is his nature." Fury only hummed in response, though inwardly he was ..wasn't good for the Director. He was barely clinging onto his position after the whole "SHIELD is HYDRA" debacle. The government was already restricting SHIELD jurisdiction. Soon, they'd become a CIA sub-division. And now, knowing that an Ancient power had been sleeping in their headquarters for 70 years, an Ancient power that didn't answered to no one, wouldn't be good for SHIELD.

"Look! The crazy blood-storm is gone! And Steve seems to be in one piece..." the loud statement from Stark brought Fury out his reverie. Immediately, Thor dissipated the protective force-field rushed to Steve's side, with Tony hot on his heels. The rest followed on a more sedate pace, cautious and not wanting to unleash another storm unwittingly.

"Come here, Bruce! He seems to be fine, not a scratch on him. And his pulse is beating. But-" Tony was cut off by Thor.

"He seems different. His hair has grown, and his features seem more...refined. Noble, even. And he has gotten more...lean." Bruce Banner furrowed his brows in confusion before rushing to Steve's side. The three spies exchanged wary looks, before hurrying to the focal point of their attention. Banner checked their friend over. Indeed, he was changed. He seemed more aristocratic, and his sudden weight loss resulted in his uniform hanging a bit loosely from his frame, though he was still muscular. Banner looked at the grown out hair, reaching out to touch it curiously. The ridiculously golden colored hair which reached Steve's shoulder in choppy, uneven strands was thick and soft. He even had bangs! Shaking his head, Banner lifted up an eyelid to see if the Captain's eye-color had changed. Oddly, it hadn't, but his eyes seemed more...vibrant. Rechecking Steve's vitals, Banner sighed in relief.

"So, Doc. What's the verdict?" Barton asked. The Hawk had been silent throughout most of their affair.

"Yes, doctor. Is he an imposter?" Fury added his two cents. Banner sighed again.

"He's fine. In top form, actually. Just unconscious, it seems. His weight loss doesn't seem to have affected his vitals. I don't know why he's looking like this, but I can confirm it's still Steve. He has a mole behind his ear, and it's still there. You can check his fingerprints and DNA while he's out. I reckon you have about-" Banner checked his watch "-45 minutes. Get him off the floor."

Thor gathered the unconscious man in his arms, and led him to an empty hospital bed nearby. Due to Thor's shielding, the room was in order, and the technology was spared any possible damage. The room looked to be alright, if one dismissed the fact that a large amount of the lights and the roof had fallen an sizzled into nothingness. Fury turned to Tony.

"Stark-"

"Already on it, Cap'n. Let's see...the fingerprints have a...hundred percent match. And let's see...let me just extract the blood here...yep, hundred percent match. You know, if I swung the other way, I would totally hit on Steve. The man was good-looking before, but god damn. He looks like one of those runway models...Hey, I bet he's gonna be haunted by those modeling agents once he gets out. And that Noble as well. Ahh! Why aren't I the most handsome of you lot anymore-"

"Tony, you never the most handsome of us. Shut up." Natasha said, finally stepping up to inspect the Captain. Tony looked indignant and was undoubtedly about to go on a rant about his perceived perfection, but a look from the red-haired woman shut him up. Barton snorted.

"Whipped." he muttered, before letting out a manly squeak as Natasha's glare landed on him. Satisfied, the Russian woman turned towards Banner.

"About 30 minutes. We should give him some space." The woman nodded, and looked at the assembled team expectantly. They moved back immediately, not wanting to die in their sleep. Or a more horrible, convoluted, way. Or in any which way that Natasha was involved.

* * *

The first thing Steve noticed when he woke was that he had a headache. A throbbing, aching, migraine that was threatening to split his skull.

Then he was slammed with the memories. Thousands of years worth of knowledge, emotions, and training slammed into his mind. And then was the power. The power he knew so intimately, the power he'd created for himself. But it seemed...different. With a start he realized that it wasn't trying to kill him. His mind was running hundreds of theories as to why. But he reached a conclusion fast. His rebirth has rid his tainted power of it's blood-lust. Or curbed it, at least.

All this happened in the span of a second.

Then it finally came hit him.

The impromptu call.

The Lab.

The Noblesse.

The blood field.

And unconsciousness. Then the rush of knowledge. Of his old life. Blending in with his new one.

Who was he now? Was he still Steve Rogers?

No, he decided. A part of was, and always would be Steve Rogers. But a bigger, stronger part of him bore his name.

Frankenstein.

The name his Master had called him all those years ago. Frankenstein's eyes widened.

His Master!

He got up, only to fall back again.

Frankenstein blinked in surprise, before finally letting out a frustrated groan. It seemed his body had changed, and his brain, not yet caught up on everything, much less how to center and balance himself. Fortunately, his sudden jump and subsequent fall had brought the attention of the Avengers and Fury, who had, unbeknownst to Frankenstein, been waiting for him to wake up and not risk being skewered if he was somehow not Steve Rogers, despite the evidence suggesting that he was. The Avengers exchanged glances, hesitant. In the end, Tony decided to throw caution to the wind and approach the man, who was, for all intents and purposes, still Steve Rogers.

"Steve! So glad you could join us back in the land of living! So...any idea why you've undergone a total body transformation by somehow getting stuck in a freaking blood tornado? You're still Steve, right? I mean, the DNA tests were partial to the fact that you're still the Star Spangled Man with A Plan, but you know, we're not that sure. It's not every day you get to see your friend get a total makeover by a tornado-"

"Tony, I've got a headache the size of Everest. Could you, for once in your life, shut up? You know, an action which doesn't require you to move your mouth? And relax, I'm still Steve Rogers. My best friend was James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes, who apparently didn't die during WW2. And Natasha kissed me to distract HYDRA agents. Anything else? Well, could I get some painkillers first, please?" Bruce quickly moved to get his friend the painkillers, relieved that it indeed was his friend. Barton and Tony were, however, somewhat gobsmacked by his revelation of kissing the Black Widow, while said assassin sent her most cold look towards them. Thor seemed amused, though curious. Fury moved to the hospital bed that Frankenstein was occupying. Fortunately the man had enough common sense to let the blond gobble down the painkillers before he launched an interrogation.

"Well, Captain Rogers. As Stark said, it's not every day you see someone you know closely enveloped in a blood tornado and return looking almost completely different. I seem to remember that the word 'Noblesse' was the cause of your collapse, and that...black power grab into you, before you went into a screaming worth a banshee, and then disappearing in that storm, and reappearing a completely different person. Any idea how that might have happened?" The whole room fell into silence as they regarded Frankenstein with curiosity. Said man took a sip of water, regarding Fury with an unreadable look, still lying rather than sitting on his makeshift bed.

Frankenstein was at a crossroad. He could either lie, a notion which he dismissed entirely, not out of any kind of morality, but for the simple reason that he had to wake his Master. Doing so while lying about his new found appearance would only lead to more awkward questioning, possibly making him an enemy of the state. On the other hand, telling the truth, or, he thought sardonically, parts of the truth, would leave him free to wake his Master, and pretty much not hide who he was. Plus, it would be weird if he suddenly knew things he definitely shouldn't, and suddenly showed and interest for things he previously hadn't, like science. Frankenstein would probably catch up on any and every kind of science in a matter of weeks. After all, he was the one who pioneered the sciences in the first place. Additionally declaring his loyalties would save him a lot of headaches, as Fury would have virtually no power over him. His decision made, Frankenstein sat up in his bed, careful to let his brain adjust to the different, but familiar physique.

"I'm afraid, Director Fury, that it will be a rather long explanation. Please, make yourself comfortable. All of you." A few raised eyebrows answered his request, but the Avengers and Fury complied, sitting down in plastic, fold-able chairs which were hidden in a broom cupboard from the corner of the lab. Once everyone was seated, Frankenstein assessed them with a cool look that would have never found place on Steve Rogers' face. Finally pinching the bridge of his nose, a habit from his old life, he launched into his explanation.

"First of all, I would like you to know that I am still Steve Rogers. But the blood-field, I believe you called it tornado, has led me to recover some memories long forgotten." Frankenstein paused, before turning his gaze to Fury. "Tell me, Director, do you believe in re-incarnation?"

Fury's eyes widened in disbelief, as did the Avengers'. Everyone turned towards Thor, their resident "expert" on the supernatural. The thunder-god answered their unasked question without bothering to look away from Frankenstein.

"Yes, re-incarnation is very real, almost every living soul has been through the cycle. There are very rarely borne new Souls. Are you trying to tell us us you are a re-incarnation, friend Steve? Maybe you were a Noble, and the contact to the Noblesse released the Barriers of Memory?" The Asgardian asked the former scientist. Frankenstein grimaced slightly.

"If only it was that simple. No, Thor, I was never a Noble. I was, and am, entirely human. But my circumstances...forced me to forgo certain experiments on my person. Experiments so cruel that a distorted version of them and myself is still remembered today, thousands of years after I performed them. A very distorted version." the last version was grumbled out with a certain amount of irritability. Frankenstein was not happy with how he was presented in the modern era. Not at all.

"Wait, so you're an ancient scientist revived in the body of our friend Steve? And you're still known in the modern world after thousands of years? What's your name?" Frankenstein scowled at Tony.

"I am, as I said still Steve Rodgers. And a part of me will always be that. But my memories and experiences from my old life outnumber the 23 years I lived as Steve Rodgers by far. " He let that sink in, noting how Fury tensed up, clearly distrustful. He couldn't blame the man. He had after all, told him that their version of Steve Rodgers was, for all intents and purposes, gone. The rest of the Avengers seemed to realize that as well, as he could see their expression change from curiosity to total wariness. Except Thor that is, but who knew with aliens?

"And your name?" this time, it was Natasha who asked. He smirked.

"You might know me as Frankenstein." Pin drop silence ensued. A look of utter astonishment rested on everyone except Thor, mainly because he was likely unfamiliar with his "legend".

"So let me get this right," Fury began slowly "you're the reincarnation of a scientist widely believed to be fictional, and whose greatest wish was to re-animate the dead?" Frankenstein scowled, and his aura leaked into his voice.

"I never wanted to re-animate the dead, Director. And does it look like I'm fictional?! I'm surprised you even asked that stupid question, as you regularly interact with a Norse God." he snapped harshly. Let it never be said that Frankenstein was without pride. Fury coughed, embarrassed and a little intimidated by Frankenstein's power. Finally Tony gathered his wits.

"Uhm, fair point, eh, Mr. Frankenstein...? But if that wasn't your..focus of experimentation, what was? And how does that contact you to the Nobles?" Frankenstein pinched the bridge of his nose again, breathing deeply to control himself.

"I.." he began in a low, dangerous voice. The whole room shivered, including Thor. "...was born a new Soul exactly 20 000 years ago. I was blessed with a fine visage, and my brainpower was unrivaled. Even as a child, I far exceeded any adult. Naturally, this led them to fear me, and I was soon the outcast of the village, called a witch-child. My parents tried to protect me, as I was their only child. But one day..." The whole room was hanging on every word he said, eyes, on in Fury's case, eye, wide as saucers. Frankenstein continued.

"...one day a Noble "controller" came to my village. He was not a real Noble, but he boasted some powers similar to them. You see, some Nobles used to make contracts with the humans. A little blood from the human, and he was bound to the Noble for the rest of his life. That is where the legend of Vampires comes from. It was a practice banished by the Lord afterwards, but back then it was common. Anyhow, the controllers was installed to keep peace in the area, and was widely feared by the townsfolk. One of the townsfolk from my village approached him right before he visited our house, filling his ears with tales of how I was an evil child. When the controller, who was really close-minded to be one, came to our house, he immediately demanded that my father kill me for the crimes I'd committed. He refused, and so did my mother. Finally, the controller lost his temper, and killed my parents in front of me. I was fifteen."Frankenstein smiled dryly with no humor. The Avengers looked to kill. It seemed that they still counted him as one of their own. Fury merely observed.

" When he was...finished, he turned towards me. He stabbed me in the chest. Thankfully, he missed my heart by half an inch. He them threw me in the middle of the street "to make an example of me", I assume. The townsfolk cheered, of course." Thor snarled in fury, and Banner looked a little green, literally. Barton and Natasha were handling their weapons with speculative looks. Tony was muttering equations of how to make torture devices. Frankenstein smirked inwardly. Another reason for him to tell was to regain their loyalty to him. It looked like it worked. He cleared his throat.

 **TBC**

* * *

AN: So? What do y'all think? I figured Steve as Frankie's re-in since they look so much alike, I know that their personalities are almost complete opposites, but that makes for a story, doesn't it? Also, The first chapters are filled with informative content, mostly about the Noblesse verse. I figured that giving parts of the backstory to the Noblesse and Frankie to the Avengers would be the best. Of course, Frankie's not gonna tell them that he was a raging murderer. And Rai, of course isn't very, ah, talkative, so he's not gonna reveal too much about window-staring past.

 ** _Reviews are the bread and butter for a FanFiction author._**

 ** _-_ iamAdisco**


	2. Chapter 2

_**"He's the Noblesse."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or Noblesse, obviously. Duh.**

 **AN: I would recommend you refresh how the last chapter ended.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Ah, well. I was bleeding heavily, but somehow managed to drag myself into the forest. There, I found herbs to make a balm for my wound, and dressed it with the torn shirt I'd worn. Once I regained my health, I was set on vengeance. Not just on the controller but on all Nobles. But I knew I couldn't win. So I expanded my knowledge. I pioneered the sciences. I believe I constructed the first light-bulb." At this Tony's eyes went wide. Frankenstein ambled on.

" I experimented. A lot. I captured a few controllers, and sampled their blood, noting the difference in the DNA makeup. Then I moved on to the few dead bodies of low-level Nobles I could find. High-level Nobles often leave no trace of a body when they die. Their bodies turn into small particles, and is...gone. I never found why. Anyway, when I was around 65, I created a recipe on how to obtain a power like the High-Nobles. Specifically, the Clan Leaders'. You see, the Clan Leader were bearer of the Clan's Soul Weapons. They were created from the Soul of the first Clan Leaders, and the passed trough blood, gaining more and more strength as they passed down. My weapon had a similar recipe." Not quite, but they didn't need to know that Frankenstein had once killed millions of humans, and set civilization back eons, just so he could feed them to his power so he could avenge people he barely remembered.

"Anyhow, I succeeded in creating the weapon." To emphasize he conjured a small tendril of his Whip. Thor eyed it warily, probably sensing the true Darkness and power it held. "But I wasn't satisfied, so I continued to experiment to with it. The weapon came with not only the power of a High Noble, but also their longevity. Before I knew it, two thousand years had passed, and I didn't look a day over 25. Only then was I confident enough to approach the Nobles and challenge them." Once again, not quite. He had been on a blood filled rampage for the better of those years, insane and lost to his own condition, only learning to control the power in the latter part of those 2000 years. "By then, whispers of my name had reached the Noble. The Lord sent two Clan Leaders after me. He'd sent lower Nobles after me for years, but since they didn't return to him, he'd grown tired of me. I barely escaped with my life..." The Avengers looked slightly dazed.

"...and right in the Mansion of the Noblesse." Frankenstein sent a wry look towards the coffin housing his Master. Ignoring the slightly incredulous looks he was receiving in favor of continuing his story, the re-incarnated scientist went on.

"Of course, I didn't know that at the time, and I incorrectly assumed that he was a kid I could use as leverage to escape. Imagine my surprise that when my chasers, who were two Clan Leaders, caught me, that they order said "kid" around, but instead bowed and addressed him as "my Lord". I didn't know it then, but from then on, I was under his protection. Long story short, I became a Servant of the Noblesse, quite willingly, I must admit,and let go of my millennium old grudge." The Avengers looked disgruntled that he hadn't given them more details. Tony was about to demand an extended version of the story, but Fury cut in before he could voice his protest.

"That doesn't explain why you have been reincarnated, and why the...Noblesse is in a coma. Details would be appreciated, Rogers." A flash of annoyance went over Frankenstein's face, and a sliver of his aura crept over the room, making them all shiver.

"You forget your place, Nicolas Fury. I am, as I have told you, not Steve Rogers any longer, but a mixture of both him and Frankenstein. Since Frankenstein has considerably more power, not just physically but also mentally, I would like for you address me as such. As for your question, I will have to spare you the details. But approximately 840 years ago, by my calculations, there was a fight between the Werewolf Lord and my Master-"

"Werewolf?! Those things existed?!" Tony exclaimed before Frankenstein could continue. The latter sent an annoyed look towards the pseudo Iron Man, before continuing, his tone bearing the same tinge of annoyance as before, but more pronounced.

"Yes, they existed, but were more like a wilder and weaker version of the Nobles, even though their Lord was on par with the Noblesse. And they could transform whenever wanted, not just on full moons. Anyway, the Werewolf and the Noblesse were...friends of sorts. Though it was more like the mutt badgering my Master..." the last part was muttered, but everyone heard it anyway. Fury wondered the extent of the loyalty Frankenstein had for his "master".

"Anyway, Muzaka, that was his name, was on his visit to the Mansion. While he was there, his family was killed. When he returned, he went mad with grief. His daughter was only a child. For werewolves, it's extremely difficult to procreate. And children are highly valued. The fact that Muzaka had his child almost 200 000 years after his marriage had already established his over-protectiveness. And for a werewolf, family is everything. It was evident that the perpetrator of the crime knew that, because nobody was at the bloodied scene, and the perpetrator had made it look like a Noble had killed them. Thus, the Nobles had a mad Werewolf Lord at their hands." Frankenstein grimaced.

"My Master, knowing that he would be the only one able to take him on, interfered. He drove their battle away from everyone, and ordered that no one follow, including me. We never saw either of them again. " The blond paused, letting the Avengers soak it in.

"As for my death...well, as all civilizations, the Noble one had run it's course. Without the fear of the Noblesse holding some of the more...savage Clan leaders back, they ran rampant, enslaving, killing and...experimenting on humans. Long story short, the Noble Lord realized that his people were at the end any way he looked at it. A civil war occurred between the rogue Clan Leaders and those still loyal to the Lord, lasting 500 years. The Lord was losing, and he knew it. So he sought me out. Together we devised a plan to end the War. It was a suicide mission." Frankenstein paused again, remembering the dreadful pain of his death. The Avengers exchanged concerned looks.

"And it was successful. Now, the only Noble of any kind alive today is my Master." This was stated with a bitter tone so full of regret that several of the Avengers flinched. Fury looked like he wanted to ask more, but ultimately decided against it. An uncomfortable silence descended in the room. Natasha cleared her throat, looking unaffected by the awkwardness.

"Regarding your Master...is there a way to wake him?" She asked pointedly, not bothering to skirt around the issue. Frankenstein looked thoughtful, unaffected by Natasha's boldness.

"Yes, though it's probably highly destructive to our surroundings. We would have to bring him to a surveillance-free area, comparative to Manhattan in size-"

"And why," Fury interrupted, clearly annoyed, "should I allow you to wake him in the first place? For all we know he could decide to overthrow the government."

Frankenstein's aura once again descended in the room. His face was unreadable, though there was cold fury in his eyes. Fury felt beads of sweat forming on his back.

"As I said, Nicholas Fury, you don't have the right to order me. Never had. I chose to lead the Avengers, not because I felt grateful," Frankenstein sneered, "but because it was on of lesser evils. Now I have the chance of waking my true Master, and no self-important honcho is going to stop me. Be grateful I allow you to breathe, Fury, because I have killed for far less. " As if to emphasize this statement, the oppressing aura almost choked Fury. Frankenstein continued.

"I was merely telling you out of common courtesy, not out of any obligation to you, and certainly not SHIELD. You cannot stop me. It would be suicidal on your part and annoy me, plausibly causing an intergalactic incident where it would be the rest of all civilization against the American government. The Noblesse is the Guardian of All. And even if humans don't remember, the rest of the galaxies do. So do yourself a favor and shut. The. Fuck. Up. And back down." Frankenstein finished up in a cold, furious voice, almost snarling at the end of his rant. By now, Fury had developed a shake in his hands, and the rest of the Avengers looked on with various states of awe in their eyes. Even Natasha was looking slightly wide-eyed, though, surprisingly, Thor was the only one to stay unreadable.

"Did he just call him a honcho? And curse at him?" Tony asked in a faint voice full of reverential respect. Bruce and Clint nodded slowly. Tony's face broke into a grin.

"Oh, this is priceless. Friday, tell me you recorded this." the billionaire said gleefully.

"Incident recorded and filed in high security archives, sir." Friday's voice responded robotically over the intercom. Fury finally seemed the find to find his voice back and he spluttered.

"But-but what about the Avengers?! You're kind of needed in the world nowadays! And what're are we gonna tell the general populace about the fact that Captain America no longer exists? And how do we explain who you..and your...master are?" Frankenstein rolled his eyes. Honestly, politicians lost their head whenever they were faced with a power too far out of their reach.

"Either you can stage the death of Captain America. Tell them he was lost in some remote area or something on a mission, but this time you're certain he's dead because there was a big explosion. Or, we can tell them he's on an undercover mission for a couple of months, that will explain the change in my physique when I officially return. Of course, without the mask, I will be known as Steve Rogers still, as my features haven't changed that dramatically. My Master's...existence can be explained by saying that He's a friend of Thor's, only we're staying permanently. That would also save us from questions of our age and appearance. As for the Avengers...well, I have made it clear I don't want anything to do with following your orders like a lapdog anymore. I have no control of the rest of the members. They can either stay, or follow me. I don't have any right to interfere. The same option will be provided to Wanda and Vision." Fury still looked indignant, but grudgingly agreed that the course of action provided would be the best. Even though he more than likely would lose the Avengers today. The Avengers, for their part, looked thoughtful. Thor was the first to move.

"I will follow you, Frankenstein. Asgard hasn't forgotten the kindness of the Noblesse." the god declared. Tony smirked.

"Never liked these nut-jobs at SHIELD anyway. I'm following, and my tower is still free to use to all Avengers. And I bet you're going to use the flat I have for you there. Your Master lived in a Mansion, didn't he? Oh, I'm kinda 95% sure that Wanda and Vision will follow us. " Frankenstein offered him a rueful smile on return. Bruce snorted.

"I'm following you Frankenstein. SHIELD was never an option without you there." He said dryly. Every eye landed on Barton and Natasha. The duo were looking at each other intently, likely looking to see where the other was going. Then at once they turned. Clint voiced their decision.

"We're in. SHIELD isn't the same without Phil." was the short missive. A somber mood once again made place in the room as they remembered the likable agent. At last, Fury sighed, looking up with a weary expression. SHIELD was in deep shit now. He had one last thread to go on now.

"Congratulations, you Avengers are officially vigilantes. That status can of course be changed if you decided to join SHIELD again-" Frankenstein snorted, before once again rolling his eyes.

"Save it, Fury. Why don't I offer you something? The Avengers will work with the government as...consultants. You come to us with cases, and we decide which one that are worth doing. And we all keep our eyes open for any immediate disasters that can't be controlled without our intervention. Is that a deal?" The look in Frankenstein's eyes didn't allow for a denial. Fury grudgingly nodded. The look immediately disappeared.

"Captain America stays alive." was Fury's last input. Frankenstein shrugged, looking like he couldn't care less.

"Good, we're done here. Tony, could you please arrange a jet? We're to going to the Mexican desert." Waving a hand to levitate the coffin of his Master, Frankenstein jumped out bed.

"You're not gonna change?" Tony asked, not batting an eyelash at the display. Frankenstein snorted.

"I just want this over with." With that the Avengers walked out of the SHIELD HQ, not once looking back. Nick Fury growled in frustration and kicked a chair.

§ Mexican desert, 2 hours later §

Frankenstein was excited. Tony knew this because even though this...version of his friend was vastly different from the tense War general from three hours ago, he was still, to some degree, Steve Rogers. Sure, some, if not all of his mannerisms were different. Where Steve Rogers had the grace and gait of a trained soldier, Frankenstein had an elegance that Tony had seen some of the remaining high aristocracy of today's world only trying to imitate. The closest he could compare was Loki, but Tony was sure that even the Trickster wouldn't be able to match Frankenstein's elegance. Yet, the man still held himself in the manner of a seasoned warrior, always noting exits and escape routes anytime he entered a room. Tony wouldn't put it past him to have planned an escape route from the Avengers' ship if the occasion rose. Other than that, Frankenstein's eyes were very expressive, just as Steve's had been. Both Frankenstein and Cap had had perfect poker faces, but their eyes were the most expressive of them all, at least to his friends. That was one of the reasons every Avenger had followed Frankenstein, beside the fact that they were sick and tired of SHIELD and Fury breathing down their necks, trying to coerce (order) them into some save-the-world-shit-that-would-somehow-come-to-bite-them-in-the-ass.

And now, because Frankenstein had offered them an option to do that without listening to the Stupid As Shit World Council, (honestly, nuking New York? WTF?) they had all taken it. It wasn't because of blind trust, because Frankenstein probably had more secrets than all the of the world's agencies combined, being 20 000 years old after all. But he the Avengers were sure that he wouldn't betray them, mainly because Frankenstein had nothing to gather from that, beside technically still being their friend who they had fought with against armies of evil robots and aliens trying to destroy the world. Also, SHIELD had been infiltrated by HYDRA for over twenty years. Kind of made them untrustworthy.

Therefore, they were all here, in the surprisingly mild desert of Mexico. Tony was still grumpy for getting sand in his suite, though. Frankenstein was levitating the coffin containing possibly the most powerful in existence. Tony frowned. He was uncertain of the path of action Frankenstein was taking, but ultimately, like the rest of the team, had tentatively agreed to it. Still, Tony couldn't be certain if this was a good idea. But a couple of years in the superhero business had thought him to expect the unexpected. Frankenstein stopped, the coffin still levitating beside him. The rest of the team came to halt as well. They were standing a couple of hundred meters from the ship.

"You'll have to stay here. There's a good chance that the discharge will hurt you if you're too close." the Captain told them in a grave tone. The rest of the Avengers exchanged looks.

"Then why," Natasha said carefully,"did you bring us with you?" Frankenstein blinked, before shrugging.

"As a show of trust. I know that you all are very unsure of me, and my character. Not that I don't approve of that. I wouldn't trust me either. But the fact remains that I know and trust you. As I have repeatedly told you, I am, to some degree, still Steve Rogers. Besides, this will serve as a demonstration of my powers. You'll probably trust me more in a fight if you're sure that I can still handle myself. " Frankenstein smiled wryly. The Avengers blinked, not having expected that as an answer. The ancient being gave them all a searching look before nodding. Then he jumped a good 50 meters in the air, floating, before flying to what could be considered a safe distance, coffin in tow. There was a heartbeat of silence, before it sank in.

"No fair!" Barton complained. "What's with the fact that the one person named after a bird can't fly in this soup-group?" Hawk-eye grumbled. Tony gave him a thoroughly un-impressed look.

"Soup-group, Barton? Really, what are you, five?" the billionaire said in a scandalized tone. Barton grumbled.

"Shut up both of you. He's beginning. " Natasha cut them off with a glare.

Frankenstein had indeed begun the ritual. He'd let loose the tight control of his powers, casting a dark shadow over the desert. He took a deep breath.

Then he tugged at _it._

 _It_ responded, and the desert was quickly enveloped in a blood red force-field.

The Avengers stared as a dome appeared in front of them. They stood just outside of the force-field, just like Frankenstein had calculated.

Then he began chanting.

It was an old Noble ritual song, generally used to call upon the Noblesse's protection. Frankenstein could feel it's effect on his Master's conscious already. With the skill of a lifetime, he began to push the power towards his Master.

The Avengers looked on with awe as the force-field slowly shrunk.

Then, something Frankenstein hadn't calculated showed up.

Noble weapons from the Loyal Clans began to show, swirling around the coffin. Only a lifetime of experience kept the ancient scientist focused enough to keep his chant going.

Then, an apparition appeared.

An apparition of the Lord, to be exact.

Frankenstein almost lost his concentration.

The Lord looked like he'd done right before they'd gone to battle for the last time. Long blond hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, Ragnarok hanging by his hip. His battle-robes were immaculate, and his eyes looked to be in deep sadness, though the steel was still there.

 _"Frankenstein...if you are seeing this, then my plan has borne fruit."_ a bitter smile twisted on the normally cheerful face.

 _"Truly, I wish that it hadn't come to be. But we Nobles have been...stagnant for too long. I see on the human cultures, and how long they have progressed from when they were just above animals. And I look at ourselves, and see nothing but a race of ever-young ancient relics, too set in our ways and too blinded by our own pride to see where we were headed. Truly, I can see why Cadis refused to interact with us."_ the Lord voiced wryly.

 _"As our race's fall is inevitably upon us, I have designed a gift to Cadis. It is...the full power of every Loyal clan Leader and my own, including our Soul weapons."_ Frankenstein let out a gasp, nearly breaking his chant.

 _"I know that Cadis is . Rabid as Muzaka may have been, he still saw Cadis as his friend. And you know Werewolves. Anyway, mutt that he may have been, Muzaka was powerful. I know that Cadis is severely weakened by the fight, hence the reason for you to not have found him. So, as a final ode to the Noblesse, the Loyal Nobles have decided to sacrifice their own power to Him. Our Soul Weapons and power will be bound to your soul upon our probable deaths. Human souls are capable of reincarnation, unlike us Nobles."_ another wry smile twisted at the Lord's lips, before a solemn expression took it's place.

 _"I will be watching over you and Cadis. Take care, and may the Stars be with you."_ with that, the apparition vanished, revealing Ragnarok in all its glory.

Frankenstein quickly got over his credulousness, before starting the final part of his ritual.

The force field was all but gone, leaving the pressure of the power to create a sandstorm. The Avengers, who had been quite confused to see a strange hologram appear, were left to defend themselves from the onslaught of sand.

Unfortunately for them, the impromptu storm only grew stronger as the Soul Weapons began to swirl in a circle around the coffin, with Ragnarok glowing brightly in the middle.

Finally, the Weapons turned into bright balls of energy, and shot towards Ragnarok. The sword glowed even more brightly, if possible, an turned into a giant ball of energy.

Frankenstein gritted his teeth. The ritual was at it's most powerful stage. He brought his force-field around the ball of energy that was the Soul Weapons, encasing it.

He lowered it towards the body of his Master carefully.

Finally, he let go of it, letting it sink in. A heartbeat followed, where nothing happened. The storm had stopped. There was absolute silence. Frankenstein held his breath. The Avengers looked confused, but apprehensive.

Then there was excluded a bright red light from the coffin. Everybody shielded their eyes.

When the light finally died, Frankenstein let out a breath. The coffin was open. He could feel his Master awakening. The familiar link was stronger than ever. Frankenstein approached the coffin hastily.

The Noblesse seemed to still be rising from his sleep.

Finally he opened his eyes. Blood red eyes stared into the star-filled sky, before Cadis Etrama di Raizel decided to stand up to survey his surroundings. He was met with an expanse of sand-filled landscape. He looked around, trying to make heads and tails of where he was, when he finally met familiar blue eyes.

* * *

 **AN: So? how was it?**

 ** _Reviews are a muse for an inspired author._**

 ** _iamAdisco_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**"He's the Noblesse."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or Noblesse, obviously.**

 **AN: I would recommend you refresh how the last chapter ended.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

As soon as their eyes met, Frankenstein kneeled. The Noblesse gazed a his servant. He seemed...different. And what in the Nine Realms was he wearing?

"Rise, Frankenstein." the immortal Ancient ordered in a musical voice, still speaking the Ancient language of Nobles.

"Master...it is good to have you back." Frankenstein said, relief evident in his voice. The Noblesse tilted his head. Frankenstein was speaking a different language. Finally looking into his servant's eyes, asking for permission to enter his mind. Frankenstein nodded.

And the Noblesse dived in, gathering the knowledge of the new languages Frankenstein had learnt first, then moving onto his memories. He saw how Frankenstein had searched for him. He saw how his race had turned against each other. He saw how his servant died, alongside the Noble race. He saw how he was reborn into a new world, vastly advanced from the one he'd died in. He saw how he turned into a super-soldier, and led armies into battle. That explained the...outfit Frankenstein was wearing.

He saw how Steve Rogers drove the plane into the ice, and woke up to an even different world. He saw how Captain America managed to defeat an intergalactic army with only the help of his friends, the Avengers. He saw how Steve Rogers did that time and again, growing suspicious and more wary, quite like Frankenstein. Then Steve Rogers was gone, replaced by Frankenstein.

Done with his foray into his servant's mind, the Noblesse pulled out. Outside, they had appeared to only exchange a brief glance. Frankenstein took a deep breath. While the act of sharing knowledge with his master wasn't in any way painful in itself, the memories themselves were those he thought better to be left alone. Shaking himself out of his reverie, he turned his attention back towards his master. He could sense the sadness the Noblesse wasn't displaying at losing his whole race. The Noblesse was supposed to defend and protect the Nobles first and foremost. Now the Noblesse didn't have any Nobles to protect. Frankenstein waited for his master to digest the news, keeping his head low in a respectful bow.

The Noblesse turned his attention towards coffin. Waving his hand, he dissolved the coffin from existence in red cloud. Frankenstein remained quiet, observing

"Frankenstein." Cadis said abruptly. Frankenstein lifted his head. The Noblesse wasn't looking at his when he spoke. Like he often didn't when distressed.

"Yes, Master?" Frankenstein said dutifully. There was a pause, before the Noblesse sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, obviously distressed. Frankenstein felt a spike of worry. His master had never done that before, always remaining calm, even in the face of the worst of problems.

"Let us go meet your friends. They seem quite anxious to see you." Frankenstein was fully aware of what his Master was doing, but followed the order, given in English this time. He noticed that his master's accent seemed to be British, likely because the Ancient language had a similar tone. Nodding he jumped up, flying towards the rest of the Avengers. Cadis followed shortly thereafter, leaping into the air.

They landed near the waiting team of Avengers, who looked to be in awe of the Noblesse, thus staring at him with rounded big eyes that seemed impossibly huge. An awkward silence descended as they continued to stare at the poor man who had no idea of why they were so fascinated. Frankenstein sweatdropped.

"No way..." Thor was shaking, his head downcast. That brought the Avengers out from their somewhat creepy staring.

"What's wrong, Tho-" Tony began to ask, but was cut off as Thor suddenly jumped up and grabbed the Noblesse's hand, surprising everyone.

"I can't believe it! I'm lucky enough to meet the most noble being in the Universes! Ah, how disrespectful of me to touch Your Grace without permission." The Norse God kneeled in front of the Noblesse, who all things considered, looked calm.

"I am Thor Odinson of Asgard, and the next in line for the Asgardian throne. It's an honor beyond my imagination to meet you, Your Grace." Silence descended once again. Tony cleared his throat.

"Um, Thor, this is touching and all, but he's been asleep for 800 years, I don't think he can understand modern Engli-"

"Rise." the Noblesse said, interrupting the billionaire philanthropist. Thor stood up from his crouch, shooting a stunned Tony a smug look, before turning to face the Noblesse once again.

Once again silence descended. Bruce cleared his throat.

"It is indeed an honor to meet you. My name is Bruce Banner, this impudent man right here is Anthony Stark. We're scientists, quite like Frankenstein. And those two over there are Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton. They are spies, and very good fighters. " Each of the ones introduced bowed, though Tony did let out a yelp of "hey!"

"My name is Cadis Etrama di Raizel, the Guardian and Protector of Nobles. You may call me...Raizel." Just as Tony was about to point out how great it was that they didn't have to be so formal, he felt the glare of Frankenstein, daring him to call so casually. Luckily Bruce was there to save Tony from the Glare of Doom.

"Oh, how gracious of you to allow us to say your name, SIR Raizel." the gamma expert said, quite pointedly looking at Tony. Frankenstein let an approving expression appear. Tony pouted. Cadis smiled slightly, only a tug of his lips, catching the attention of everyone while making the men question their sexuality for a tenth of a nanosecond.

"I am...glad that Frankenstein had such good friends to take care of him while I was gone. I was worried when I left that he lose himself in his work again." The Avengers were slightly surprised by the show of gratitude. Thor looked like he was going to have an aneurysm by just that, and Frankenstein used all of his self control to not blush. The Noblesse turned towards the Asgardian again.

"Thor of Asgard, it's a fortunate occasion to meet anyone of your Realm. I remember meeting you father when he was but a child." The Noblesse paused, as if to let it sink in.

"Frankenstein and he got along very well, always causing problems for the Clan Leaders..." Frankenstein's ears had gone slightly red from embarrassment, but his Glare of Doom prevented any of them to make a comment. Thor imagined a child version of his white-bearded father playing pranks on Clan leaders. The Norse god shuddered. But it seemed that the Noblesse wasn't done.

"Though I do wonder what the Crown Prince of Asgard is doing here." Thor looked slightly taken aback by the question. Frankenstein came to his rescue. Bowing at his waist, the servant answered his Master.

"Ah, Master, many things have happened in the past few years, as you'll remember from my memories. I am afraid that this isn't a good venue to discuss these things. " Razel seemed to contemplate this, before he inclined his head slightly.

"Very well."

"Great! Let's go to the Tower! And speaking of, you'll stay there now, won't you? I don't think that dingy apartment is good enough for Sir Raizel..." Tony trailed off, clearly pumped on finally getting out of the desert.

"Actually, we're going to take a detour." was the response from Frankenstein.

"What?! Why?" Clint spoke up for the first time since Raizel's arrival. Frankenstein let out a sigh.

"Well, before I got killed, I arranged a backup plan for our finances. I secured all of mine and master's wealth in a secret laboratory of mine not far from here. If we convert those treasures into dollars, we could buy our own house and not impose on you." Tony seemed slightly taken aback by this revelation, but quickly switched to business mode.

"I'm totally gonna ignore that "impose" comment for now. How much do you think it'll amass to in dollars?"

"Ah-"

"Gentlemen, can we discuss your future business ventures on the plane?" Natasha interrupted, clearly a tad annoyed.

That they could.

They got on the plane, with Raizel inspecting every corner with a look of curiosity. Thankfully, due to Frankenstein's memories, he could understand that the metal contraption was able to fly. Hawkeye took to piloting, still somewhat hung up about not being able to fly despite being the only one with an actual bird reference in his name.

"So...where to, Cap?" the archer asked Frankenstein, who responded promptly.

"50 miles east. We'll have to land about 2 miles from the destination for it to be safe for the plane. I can fly you all to the location afterwards." Fifty miles east...wasn't that a no-go zone because any one who went there didn't return? Clint would bet his bow that Frankenstein had something to do with it. But something else caught his interest about Frankenstein's statement.

"Say, Cap, is it possible for me to learn how to fly?" Barton waited for the response with a baited breath.

"Hmm? Yeah, anyone who practices martial arts on your level should be able to do it easily. I was planning on teaching all of you during my stay at the Tower." Clint almost jumped for joy after hearing that response, but seemed to remember that he was actually piloting a plane last minute. Tony rolled his eyes at him.

"Well, now that you've practically given our dear friend Hawkeye an orgasm, I would like to remind you of my question from earlier. How much?" Frankenstein, who looked a little green after hearing the first part of the comment, answered very promptly again.

"It's around a couple of billions. I amassed a lot of platinum and gold artefacts, who are all over 15 000 years old. The sheer archeological value would fetch me a couple of millions each, even if they were made out of sand. Then there are magical artefacts which will undoubtedly fetch me a good amount from the magicians were I to auction it at the magician guild. Then there is is the matter of Master's possessions, which we won't be selling, as they will be staying here, with exception to anything Master wants to take with him." Tony seemed a bit stunned at this revelation, but seemed to gather his thoughts.

"We can't just flood the market. That won't do us any good. And sorry to break it to you, but what magicians guild?" the billionaire extraordinaire said with no little amount of disbelief. Frankenstein sent him an insulted look.

"Of course we won't flood the market! We'll be auctioning them in the underground facilities all over the world, with a couple of moths between each sale. And I thought you knew Dr. Strange? Do you think he's the only one of his kind?" the Captain said in a scolding tone. Tony begrudgingly admitted that he made a good point.

"How will you make Strange cooperate? He's to smart to fall for any kind of story we'll have to feed the public." the billionaire was almost pouting at not following Frankenstein's thought process. Said prehistoric scientist smirked.

"Strange is a smart guy. he won't be able to resist." and that was that. No explanation as to why the elusive magician would listen to Frankenstein. Tony stared at Frankenstein with growing disbelief. But as his decidedly uncomfortable staring wasn't having any effect on Frankenstein, the genius sighed in defeat.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the delay! But this is still a work in progress. And Uni's been hectic! Anyway, hope you enjoyed it.**

 _ **An author's medicine lays in reviews.**_

 _ **-**_ **iamadisco**


	4. Chapter 4

_**"He's the Noblesse."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or Noblesse, obviously.**

 **AN: I would recommend you refresh how the last chapter ended.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"I can't deal with this. Anyway, what are you planning on doing while you're staying at the Tower beside training?" Another prompt answer.

"I am a scientist, so I can help you and Bruce out. I already have ideas for improving the aerodynamics of the suit." Tony once again stared at Frankenstein, this time appraisingly, the way a father sees his daughter's new beau. And the suit was, for all intents and purposes, Tony's child. Bruce, seeing Tony preparing for his rarely used Protective Father role, decided to intervene.

"Sure. And I suppose you can help with..the other guy." a dark look came over Frankenstein's features for a second, but he nodded. He was about to give a verbal response but was cut off by an irate Tony.

"Hey! I can't hand over my baby to just anybody! What if you seriously mess it up? What if you somehow kill it-don't you dare say it's a machine, Barton What are your credentials, your qualifications?!" Silence descended once again. Raizel surprised them all by sighing, as if he'd been through this before. The Noblesse sent Tony a somewhat flat look that seemed irritated.

A strange aura surrounded Frankenstein.

"What...are my credentials.." the air around him was literally heating up. Raizel sent Tony a flat look again.

Tony looked somewhat scared and sent a pleading look towards Bruce, who just shrugged.

"I, Frankenstein, servant of the Noblesse. I, who invented the idea of inventing, you ask what my credentials are? I will tell you.." Another flat look from Raizel stopped Tony questioning that statement.

"I invented the lightbulb before the rest of humanity was barely able to control flames. I invented cures to diseases that are still ravaging the Earth. I was the one who thought to use nature's resources. I was the one who stumbled upon the minefield that is now called nuclear energy. I was the one..." and he went on.

And on.

And on.

And on.

Getting rather tired of the incessant self praise and the irritated flat looks he was now receiving from everybody, Tony was about to interrupt Frankenstein. But a warning glance from the Noblesse stopped him. Raizel continued to send these glances to anyone who thought about interrupting Frankenstein for the next half an hour. During that time they reached their set destination. Hawkeye was letting the plane hover, not sure of where he was supposed to land. He sent Raizel an anxious glance. The noble inclined his head.

"Frankenstein." The blond stopped midsentence, looking murderous at being interrupted. Tony was suddenly very glad that Raizel had stopped everyone from interrupting before. Thankfully, Frankenstein calmed down once he realized whom had interrupted his spiel of glory. The ancient genius looked a ta embarrassed.

"Yes, Master." he said, inclining his head in a small bow. Raizel let out a small, almost unnoticeable, sigh of relief. Frankenstein felt even more embarrassed, almost so much that he blushed. His master did indeed hate it when he went on his, ah, small introductory speeches of his.

"We have arrived, as I'm sure a genius such as yourself has noticed." Raizel said, this time with a little telling lilt to his lips, causing Frankenstein to finally blush of embarrassment. Coughing lightly to cover up his evident flush, Frankenstein addressed Hawkeye as if nothing had happened.

"Just land here. It's just in the vicinity of the barrier. Let me fly you all to my base." Relieved and happy to finally be able to land, and knowing more about Frankenstein than they'd ever wanted to, the Avengers walked out of the plane. They were still in the desert, it seemed, but it seemed to be more rocky than sandy. Frankenstein took in the surroundings with an odd look on his face, before determination set in his jaw.

"Tony, you have the suit so you can fly by yourself. So can Thor. Barton, Natasha, Bruce, hold on to me." With that, the Avengers took off, with Natasha, Bruce and Clint awkwardly hanging off Frankenstein's frame Suddenly a gigantic tornado formed out of nowhere. Tony sent a flat look towards Thor.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"It's not me!" The god of Thunder replied in an offended tone. Frankenstein interrupted the arguing duo before it could escalate.

"It's a defence mechanism I instilled. Master, can you please dispel it? I have my hands full." Raizel sent Frankenstein an odd look, before he waved his hand. The tornado disappeared immediately, of course. The sight that greeted them as the wind cleared, however, was surprising. Instead of more sand, they were met by a dense forest, looking more like the Amazon than anything else. Frankenstein released a disappointed sigh.

"Ah, my garden..." The rest of the team sent him disbelieving looks, excluding Raizel, of course, who was busy observing several of the butterflies and birds that were flying in circles around him. Tony was about to ask Frankenstein just how he managed to cultivate a jungle in the middle of the desert, but decided against it, afraid that he would be treated to another lecture of Frankenstein's greatness.

They flew over the forest, which spanned a couple of miles in silent awe. As they came to halt in the middle of the sky, they could see a clearing.

"Alright, here it is. hold on tight. Tony, Thor, Master, please follow me." the genius of legend said as he slowly began to descend into the clearing, mindful of his baggage, namely the Black Widow, Hawkeye, and the Hulk. They landed safely, thankfully, and soon began to look around. Raizel, who had been waiting for a chance to speak, broke their orientation session.

"Frankenstein..." said blonde, who had been busy stretching, stood straight at his master's call.

"Yes, Master." he said with a bow. Raizel sighed.

"Frankenstein...is your outfit necessary?" the genius of the ancient times looked a little off guard at being asked such a question. From his master, nonetheless! By now their conversation had caught the attention of the rest of the Avengers. Raizel sighed again. Frankenstein tensed, worried about what had made his master sigh twice when he usually didn't even make a sound of distress when enduring great amounts of pain.

"From looking at your memories, I know your...outfits' significance, but truly, it doesn't suit a servant of mine. I would like to change your clothes." Silence ensued. Tony's eyes had gone round and he swiveled his head from Rai and Frankenstein several times. Bruce, Clint and Natasha exchanged concerned looks, mostly over the lack of sanity of their situation. Thor, however, showed a completely different reaction.

"I do agree with Lord Raizel. Frankly, I have never understood your need to wear that strange get-up. I mean to say, it has no functionality as an armour. " the thunder god said somberly and patted Frankenstein's shoulder in a comforting manner. Said genius gave the blond god a disbelieving once-over, not quite believing just what hed heard.

"Frankenstein."

"Wha- oh... very well, master." the dumbfounded genius said. Raizel smiled an imperceptible smile as he waved his hand. In front of the disbelieving eyes of the Avengers, the Captain's clothing disappeared in a strange whirlwind, being replaced so fast by something else that they were momentarily blinded. When Frankenstein was finally visible again, he was wearing...a black suit. The material did admittedly look expensive, and Frankenstein himself looked more comfortable, but there wasn't anything more. Tony blinked again.

"So...that happened. Well...whatever. Frankenstein, where's the treasure?" Frankenstein smirked, and let loose some of his aura. A shiver ran down every Avengers' back. Bruce was surprised to notice that even the Hulk felt wary. Since Frankenstein was using more power to fuel his aura, it was visible to the Avengers. Tony watched the purplish glow of Frankenstein's with trepidation. Finally, Frankenstein directed his aura towards the middle of the field. The power of the aura was enough to make Thor stumble. Bruce's eyes turned green momentarily. Natasha and Clint exchanged wary glances, wondering what the hell the Captain was doing.

Suddenly, Frankenstein stopped doing whatever the hell he was doing.

Nothing happened. Tony sent a disbelieving look towards the elder genius.

"Whatever was that. What are we doing? I swear, my life get weirder by the secon-" The billionaire's tirade was cut off as the ground shook with such force that everyone excluding Raizel and Frankenstein fell over. Slowly, a monolith the size of Stark Tower rose from the ground, and the shaking stopped. Frankenstein smirked.

"Welcome to my humble abode. Sorry for the delays." Tony blinked in silent surprise before groaning.

"I rest my case." he mumbled.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for being so late. Exams are coming up, and I'll soon go on a holiday. Hope you enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**"He's the Noblesse."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or Noblesse, obviously.**

 **AN: I would recommend you refresh how the last chapter ended.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

§ Back at Stark/Avengers tower §

They were all back at the tower, sitting in one of the lounges, enjoying warm beverages, after raiding Frankenstein's monolith of most of its contents, fitting it into the plane with a little help from Raizel. Said noble was quietly observing his surroundings, totally unphased of the shock of almost a thousand years of change, quietly observing the various pieces of technology and generally everything else. As for Frankenstein, he was already re-introducing himself to the land of science, having borrowed a StarkPad and begun his research. Tony was suitably impressed with the speed of how fast the other genius was catching up, said genius being already at a MiT graduate level in two hours.

"Now that we've got that out of the way, I'll rely on you, Tony. Clint, Natasha, you need to get back to SHIELD." the statement from the ancient genius garnered shocked looks from all those present. Natasha and Clint exchanged a wary glance.

"What exactly do you mean? Didn't you see us walk away with you just now? Do you really think Fury would let us back?" Clint replied incredulously. Frankenstein looked up from his reading.

"Didn't you hear? We're gonna collaborate. On the surface, nothing will change, all of us, except me, that is, will continue our lives and activities the way we were. But now the Avengers are an independant group from SHIELD not just on paper, but in reality. What we say here, plan here, is going to be top secret to everybody. Clint and Natasha are both gonna be our contacts with Fury. You may take on any missions you like from him, but everything he says is going to be told to everybody here. If we have something to tell him, you two will be our go-to contacts." Understanding dawned on the faces of the Avengers as they processed what was being said. Bruce wrinkled his forehead.

"I don't understand. It won't be much different than before, except now SHIELD nor the government won't have real authority over us. Of course, I suspect Nick isn't going to tell the government that. Why are you so poignantly requesting to be an outsider of the system? Won't it be beneficiary to stay in?" Frankenstein smiled slightly, as if he was prepared of being asked such a question, before his expression turned serious.

"Actually, there are a number of reasons for me to demand a cooperative relationship than a submissive one. First one being that we can't trust anyone but those that have proven that they're trustworthy. SHIELD and the government aren't acceptable as trustworthy. HYDRA has had their claws in SHIELD since it's inception. I doubt the debacle in Washington removed that particular pest. As for the government...well, after the Sokovian fiasco their calling for there to be placed a leash on all of us. Not to mention the influence of Hydra." Frankenstein paused, letting the information sink in. Tony reacted first, predictably.

"Put a leash on us? What do you mean?" Frankenstein sighed, as if exasperated by Tony's stupidity.

"Exactly what it says. The government, alongside the UN and at least a 100 other nations, is considering, no, has reached a decision to out us in check. They have determined that we may be an answer to intergalactic maniacs trying to take over the Earth, and genocidal robot overlords, but when we aren't saving their hides, we're a problem. Their proposal is to make us international foot soldiers, only fighting and only breathing when we're allowed to.

The problem is that they have a big group of the public supporting them. People who lost loved ones in the various disasters we were involved in solving are blaming us more than they're blaming the enemy. Though we may have saved the 99.9% of those that were in danger, we still failed that 0.1%. Though I may agree with that, and feel sorry for every single life lost for the rest of my immortal life, it doesn't change the fact that more lives will be lost if we comply. The-"

"How are you sure that it will be a bad idea?" Natasha cut in. There was a steely look in her eyes, and Frankenstein was reminded of why he respected the woman. He smiled a cut-throat smile, which reminded Natasha that this wasn't Steve but an ancient entity that may or not have millions of lives on his consciousness. Frankenstein went back to his StarkPad, letting his hands become busy

"As I was saying, the government will control us completely. We'll be under constant surveillance and a toe out of line will land us in jail, no matter if we saved anyone or not. The government will control the information we're fed, and completely control what we're to do under a global disaster. That means that if they nuke someplace again, which, let's be honest, is bound to happen, we're not allowed to intervene. Or jail. Not that I can't break out, but it will be too inconvenient. Not to mention the loss of public confidence and trust." Frankenstein paused, letting the rest of the team understand the situation.

"But won't they try something if we refuse? Won't they just blame us for all the deaths to be seen as doing something?" Bruce said in an anxious tone. Just then, the printer started up. Everybody looked from the printer to Frankenstein, who smile broadly, sending a shiver of anticipation down everyone's back. Tony exchanged a glance with Clint, who just motioned for the younger genius of the group to get a move on.

"What is this...oh." Tony let a slow smile of amazement spread over his face. Frankenstein finally let down the StarkPad, and looked everyone in the eye.

"Then they would have to deal with me, Frank Rogers, born on the 4th of July, 1970, Brooklyn. Harvard educated lawyer on international and American law. Not to mention the 20 other degrees I just got." Tony let out a hoot.

"I can't believe how quickly you just...acquired these! And they're rock solid, too! Not even I can tell that you just popped into existence! How did you do this, man!" A pause followed Tony's exclamation. Suddenly the Avengers felt a shiver down their spine as Frankenstein already broad smile got impossibly wide. Raizel just sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, and sent an irritated look towards Tony.

The next hour and half of self-praise from the ancient genius known as Frankenstein was enough to let them know. Thankfully, Raizel took pity on them at last.

"Frankenstein."

"-the best game of polo...yes, Master."

"Make me some tea."

"Yes, Master."

"Also, Frankenstein."

"Yes, Master?"

"Please speak to the young mister Stark in greater detail of your experience sometime, would you? He seems enraptured. But please speak with him alone, if you would."

"What a great idea, Master."

As Tony looked around in desperation, he was met with no empathy.

"Justice." muttered Thor.

Everyone nodded in agreement, and looked at Raizel with newfound respect, and a sliver of fear.

Raizel smiled. His tea was great.

* * *

 **AN: This will probably be the last chapter for a while. I'm traveling, see. Also, exams. Leave a review, please!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**"He's the Noblesse."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or Noblesse, obviously.**

 **AN: I would recommend you refresh how the last chapter ended.**

 **Erm...yeah.**

 **Sorry for the long wait. I never thought I'd be one of those authors who updates once a year...**

 **Look at me now...**

* * *

§US Senate, 2 weeks later §

Frankenstein surveyed the room. As he had predicted, the Avengers had been the target of a tarnishing campaign by the government. Now they had been called to hearing in front of the Senate, led by Thaddeus Ross, an annoying bug of a man who Frankenstein may or may not have imagined slowly strangling to death. Of course, there was a legion of reporters present as well.

All in all, it was a perfect recipe for ruining Frankenstein's day. He suppressed the urge to destroy the building.

He was in normal clothes, that is to say, a suit that was probably worth an apartment, courtesy Tony and his own heightened standards. The reason for that being this being that Frankenstein was there as the 'official' spokesperson for the Avengers.

The Avengers present included him, Tony, Barton, Natasha and Thor. They had let Bruce, Wanda, and Vision, the latter two who had joined them in leaving SHIELD's iron hold after a talk, stay at the tower. Frankenstein had deemed it dangerous for all of them to be present at the hearing, especially since animosity for Banner, Wanda and Vision was high.

"Looks like this farce is to begin," Thor muttered. He was clothed in his usual armor, causing more whispers than there already were.

Ross had called the room to order. The Senator let his eyes roam the room, finally letting his gaze settle on the Avengers.

"This hearing has been called in order to, ah, investigate the recent activities of the group known as Avengers. Though they may have protected us from a lot of dangers in recent past, it has been concluded that they have at least partial responsibility for the destruction of several cities and the state of Sokovia. That is not to mention the amalgam of lives lost in these disasters. Therefore, the US government proposes-"

"Excuse me, Senator. We would like to disagree." Frankenstein interrupted the toady politician, calling the room's attention to himself. Several cameras flashed, and light mutterings broke out as the press wondering who the man was. Ross, who had been somewhat surprised to be interrupted by the unknown man, quickly gathered himself.

"Well, and who are you?" he said in a snooty tone most often heard in playground fights. Frankenstein smirked, and Ross felt a shiver of fear down his spine.

"You may now me as the Avengers spokesperson, Frank Rodgers. I am a professional lawyer and will hereby be representing the Avengers to the press and any outside sources. Though I disclaim having to deal with Mr. Stark's personal matters and statements." Frankenstein stated. The media started to furiously write down what he was saying, and the majority of cameras zoomed towards him.

"Rude," Tony muttered petulantly, while Natasha snorted.

Ross seemed to be perplexed before he hardened his expression.

"Is that so? I thought that the Captain was responsible for that, being the leader of the Avengers and all. But it seems like he hasn't deemed us worthy of his presence today." Ross said in a faux-pleasant tone, eyes glinting. Frankenstein looked unaffected.

"That is because he has prior engagements which are confidential for the time being. You may inquire SHIELD or the CIA about the details," he said monotonously. Ross was about to respond, but Frankenstein ambled on.

"That being said, I have reviewed the Accords that the Senate so kindly put forward. And excuse my language, but I have come to the conclusion that it is 600 pages of complete and utter bullshit." Gasps erupted, and even Tony eyed Frankenstein with an impressed expression. Ross sputtered out protests, which went largely unheard as Frankenstein plowed on.

"Firstly, let me begin with your claim that the Avengers have responsibility for the tragic loss of lives and the destruction of public property. No, they do not. Their enemies do. As simple as that. Will you blame a police officer who successfully saved a school bus with children from a terrorist for the casualties that occurred when he tried to do his job? Yes, every loss of life is a weight on our conscience, but you are forgetting something very important. Nobody is perfect, least of all the Avengers."

Frankenstein paused, letting it sink in.

"The Accords propose the Avengers become mascots for the US government, a proposition that leaves them little more than slaves who have to listen to every whim of the government. Because they need to be 'kept in check'. This is not only ridiculous, it's very stupid as well. Because it was the government who ordered the nuking of Manhattan. If Mr. Stark hadn't redirected the nuke by flying into a black hole, there would be no Avengers to talk about." Ross looked like he wished a black hole would swallow Frankenstein. Barton handed Tony some bills under the table. Natasha sent them a small glare, while Thor hid a snort. Frankenstein ignored it and continued,

"Not to mention the recent revelations of the HYDRA being present in the US government. Senator Stern could not have been alone, could he?"

Murmuring had once again erupted in the room, and many of those who had been on Ross' side seemed to reconsider his proposition. Ross seemed to finally get in a word.

"But about Ultron? And Loki? Isn't Thor the reason for his presence here on Earth? It all began with Thor, didn't it?" he practically snarled.

"You're wrong again, which seems to be a running theme here. This started eons ago, humans could understand language. Crown-Prince Thor has been an active force in stopping his adoptive brother's schemes. Not to mention the loss of Queen Frigga, Prince Thor's mother is also recent and a consequence of recent events. " Frankenstein paused. The people seemed to take in the recent information and mulled over.

"No planet in the 9 realms is safe from recent chaos. A large part of Asgard has been destroyed. Humans should be grateful for the existence of the Avengers. Without them, they would have probably been wiped out at this point. Many planets with more advanced technology and stronger races have already fallen," Thor interjected in a serious tone. Taking the cue, Tony played a slideshow which depicted the chaos and destruction across galaxies. Many gasped in horror, while others seemed close to tears.

"And that brings us to our final point. The Avengers are truly humanity's only hope to fight off the evil which is slowly eating the realms. If you are going to alienate them, you'll be doing humanity a disservice."

"Who is the one behind this? And why are they doing this?" a reporter asked. Frankenstein smiled humourlessly.

"The Mad Titan. An immortal titan hell-bent on courting Death. He's killing off races to impress the deity of Death. And his allies aren't few."

"How do we know you aren't lying?" Ross said as a desperate last attempt. Frankenstein eyed him.

"You don't. But if you doubt us, the one at loss will be you, not us."

With that, the Avengers stood up to leave, a trail of camera flashes following them.

Thaddeus Ross was all but forgotten.

* * *

At the tower, Raizel was lounging on a sofa-chair, somehow making it look elegant while he was watching the hearing.

Wanda and Vision sat on the couch beside him, alternating between watching Raizel and the TV.

"...not us." Frankenstein's voice rang in the room. Raizel barely held himself from rolling his eyes.

"His flair for dramatics is still the same as ever," the Noblesse commented in fondly. Wanda and Vision exchanged a look. Wasn't Raizel supposed to be teaching Wanda how to better control her powers?

"Wanda."

"Yes, Lord Raizel."

"More tea."

"...Yes, Lord Raizel, I'll be right-"

"Ah, you do not have to leave. Use your powers."

"M-my powers? To...make tea?"

"It is a good exercise."

"..."

"You are not at the level where I can teach you."

"...you can read thoughts?"

"Hearing is more appropriate of a verb to describe."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...my tea, Wanda."

"..."

* * *

 **AN: Short, I know. But I am in uni. and swamped.**

 **Leave a review on your way out.**

 **iamadisco**


End file.
